Winter's Final End
by Alwaysme98
Summary: Now 18 Edmund rules Narnia with his siblings. He has proven time and time again that he is loyal to Aslan. But he still has nightmares about being a servant to the White Witch. Now that Jadis has returned and winter begins to fall on Narnia once again Edmund must confront the past.But this time she comes equipped with a dangerous weapon ... another daughter of Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Narnia story! So please constructive criticism only. This story taken place a few years after Lion Witch and the Wardrobe. During what would have been the golden age, its not really that golden right now lol. Edmund is 18, Lucy is 16, Peter is 22, and Susan is 20. Please Review! -Alwaysme 98 **

Edmund stared out at the water watching the waves lap against the shore. He was so very tired. Running and ruling Narnia was a gift and a curse. Peter and Lucy were returning from Archenland that evening after spending a few weeks there negating trade routes.

Edmund being the Just king he was ran Cair Paravel in Peters absence and was exhausted. Though he knew how to rule and he did it well he longed for Peter to return and take his duties back. It was all too much for him. He knew he could have asked Susan for her help but his pride wouldn't allow it.

He turned away from the beach and made the trek back up to the castle. He found Susan reading a book in the library, her feet tucked under her and her shoes flung on the floor. She turned the pages quietly and would occasionally glance behind her looking at the clock.

She was as eager as him for there siblings return. Edmund walked into the library and plopped down next to Susan on the old sofa. She glanced at him, and then returned to her book. He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

Susan set her book down and said angrily "Would you stop that persistent tapping?!"

Edmund ignored her and said "Why aren't they here yet?"

Susan glared at his feet that were still tapping. "I don't know! For Aslan's sake would you stop tapping and leave me in peace!"

Edmund continued talking as if Susan was not murdering him with her glare.

"Do you think the carriage had problems?"

Susan jumped off the sofa and stood by the fire.

"I bet where ever they are they can read in peace."

Edmund still ignored her.

"Maybe they had to delay there departure? Is there trouble in Archenland?"

"Ed! You sound like a freakin woodpecker!"

"Should I send some soldiers out?"

Susan angrily gathered her skirt and was about to hastily exit the room when a servant entered.

"Your majesties you're brother and sister have arrived."

Edmund and Susan both jumped and ran from the room scurrying down the hall towards the main door. Lucy and Peter stood in the foyer both looking worn and tired from there journey.

They were quickly embraced by there siblings and the Pevensies were once again together. That night they all laughed and talked of what had happened in Peter and Lucy's absence.

Once dinner was through they all entered the library each taking seats by the fire.

Peter cleared his throat and said all of the sudden serious "We need to discuss some things."

Lucy nodded and nervously slipped her hair behind her ear.

Edmund asked hesitantly "Problems in Archenland?"

Peter nodded "Ed you might want to sit down."

Ed looked at Peter curiously but complied at sat down next to Susan.

"Someone's been spotted near Anvard."

Edmund nodded impatiently. "Who is this someone?"

"Jadis. The White Witch is back."

Silence thick and heavy filled the room.

Edmund asked his voice low and angry "Are you joking?"

Peter shook his head.

Lucy interrupted the dark silence "It's different this time."

Susan glanced at her and asked "Why?"

"She's got a human with her. A daughter of Eve."

**Here we go! Please review! . . .REVIEW. -Alwaysme98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for those that reviewed! Here is chapter 2. This is how the daughter of Eve enters Narnia. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know someone is actually reading this. Haha**

**Alwaysme98**

"Can I have a number 3 with cheese please?"

The burger joint was getting fuller and fuller and my claustrophobia was kicking in.

All I wanted was to get my food and go!

The cashier replied "That'll be $7.58 please."

I shoved my card in her hand and prayed to God they would hurry.

I was late for work and my head hurt and my boss was psycho and I was not in the mood to deal with the line forming behind me. Shoves and impatient eye rolls were all I got as I waited for my food. It was noon and it seemed the hungry masses had all decided to fill there stomachs in the same place.

"Darcy Briggins number 3 with cheese!"

I thanked the heavens, grabbed my to go bag and high tailed it out of the restaurant. I took a deep breath and headed back down the road towards my job. I worked at a dump hotel on the outskirts of the city.

I answer phone calls and book rooms for married men and there girlfriends. Life was great! Incase you can't read sarcasm that was it…. Life actually sorta sucks.

I ate my burger while I walked no time to stop and sit down somewhere. Winter was almost upon us and the chilly autumn weather was slowly turning to freezing snowy weather. New York City was alive as always. People everywhere! Taxi cabs and Broadway banners, sound of sirens echoing in the background the city never really slept.

I hurried around a corner squeezing between alleys a short cut to work. I was almost through when something strange happened.

A gust of wind so strong it pushed me to the ground and leaves and old pieces of garbage stated flying through the air! It created a tornado of trash and filth. Then as I lay there burger in hand the ground started shaking and then I began to sink.

Like I was in quick sand! Not on old concrete! I quickly began to sink into the ground. My feet and legs disappeared into the ground and before I knew what was actually happening my head was being covered.

I was falling and falling like jumping off a cliff and not knowing what's at the bottom. My lungs were going into overdrive my breath coming out in quick spurts. My heart pumping faster and faster! My eyes and brain still hadn't seemed to come to a conclusion on what was going on.

Then it was over and as I slowly faded into unconscious I heard a roar in the distance almost like a lion.

My head hurt like someone took a sledge hammer and pounded on my skull.

My eyes fluttered open slowly still adjusting to the bright sun. I slowly began to get my bearings and looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest of sorts… with tall trees that formed a canopy overhead. It was so warm the 2 jackets I had on were quickly discarded and I basked in the hot sun.

I must be dreaming, I am probably still asleep and I am about to get up and tell Jack all about my crazy dreams. I was going to enjoy this dream to the fullest!

I tossed my shoes somewhere and rolled up my jeans and I ran. I ran through the green grass and squished it between my toes. I came across a small river and the water looked cold, clean, and fresh.

I couldn't resist I jumped in! The water felt amazing and I secretly hoped I never woke up. Everything was so peaceful and all my problems and frustrations seemed so far away.

Eventually saw the sun begin to set in the sky and the air slowly began to chill. I got out of the river and searched for my shoes. I sat under the tree and slowly urged myself to wake up. I calmed my breathing and pinched myself but nothing happened.

Then a faint sound entered my ears. Then a carriage was suddenly upon me.

It was terribly ugly gray the paint on the sides chipping and the animals carrying it looked exhausted. Then I saw her, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders her ice cold eyes boring into me as if I was the devil himself.

She spoke her voice as cold as her eyes "Child of Eve what shall your last words be?"

Then I pinched myself really hard, hard enough to leave a bruise. This lady was talking like she was going to kill me.

"My mom's name is Cindy not Eve ... Maybe you got the wrong kid."

Her glare was so fierce I was surprised I hadn't peed myself.

I continued "That's understandable though I mean my mom totally looks like an Eve!"

Still glaring "So it was nice meeting you and all but I am going to go now!"

She spoke again this time sounding amused "Bring her to me, she seems oblivious to her nature."

That's when I noticed the freaky bull headed friend she was hanging with. Geez lady didn't your mother ever tell you choose your friends wisely; I am pretty sure she is disappointed right now.

That is when I slowly inched away from the freaky ice lady and her cow headed companion and began to run the other way. That is also when I was caught by the hair and shoved to the ground before I even got an inch away. The grass didn't feel so soft now.

The cow grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back.

"What is your name child?"

I replied pain shooting down my back "Darcy."

She smiled at me a freezing cold fake smile.

"What a smart name, you look like a smart child."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah I'm your average genius."

" Your coming with me Darcy, you may be of use yet."

"Whoa! I am not going with anyone!"

She laughed "Child did you really think you had a choice!"

She nodded to her cow man "Tie her up; we have followers to gain in the shuddering wood."

That is when my dream became a nightmare.

**There you go that is how Darcy enters Narnia! The cow man is actually a Minotaur. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**- Alwaysme 98 **


End file.
